Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and wearable computing devices, have become an important part of many peoples' lives. Users may utilize such devices to access their personal and business e-mails, personal photos, social network accounts, and other sensitive information that they may not wish to share with other people. In order to secure the mobile computing device, a user may enable a security challenge (e.g., passcode, pin, pattern, etc.) that must be entered before gaining access to the information stored at the mobile computing device. However, if a user hands an unlocked mobile computing device to another person, the other person may have access to all of the sensitive information on the mobile computing device even if the user does not want the person to have such access.